


Stanger

by LordMr_reee69



Category: F is for Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, OC, Time Travel, Time traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: Frank is 11 years old and it’s his birthday.
Relationships: Frank/origin male character
Kudos: 2





	1. Jeffrey

Chapter 1

Lil Frank came running out of the school Theater, after his dad had embarrassed him. A young man, older than frank was in the shadows. He puffed out smoke, and looked over at him. Frank was sitting on the stairs, near the side of the building. He hoped his dad would not find him. The stranger walked in the dim light of the night. A hand was placed on his shoulder. “Why are you crying young man?” Tall, dark and handsome the stranger was. Frank thought he looked nice. He had dark blackish brown hair, He wore glasses, and was clean shaven. Frank wasn't sure if he should trust him. Maybe he was a dad of a kid that went to his school. “I’m not crying,” Frank said softly, trying to cover up the fact that he was. The lanky grownup bent down so he could be at eye level. “It’s ok to cry, we all do sometimes” frank look towards the man, even if that was true his dad would still call him names. “Pl-please don’t tell my dad, he’ll be mad” Frank was calming down, he was more cohesive. “Alright son” 

The mysterious man was in fact, a time traveler. Frank would see him again much later in his life.   
This stranger was to meet Him as a child. 

Lil Frank found the strange man calming, unlike his father. “What is your name sir?” Frank was still meek and a tad bit uneasy around strangers. He was afraid that they were just like his father.  
“Jeffrey” the man stuck his hand out toward Frank, willilling offering his hand. Frank gladly took his hand and shook it. 

Frank heard the doors of the theater open and knew that that was his queue to join his parents. He hoped to see the stranger once again. He waved goodbye to Jeffrey. Back to the never ending torture that was his life.


	2. Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift

———————|}

Chapter 2

Frank and the stranger keep meeting up with each other. He would sneak out of his room and meet him in the dark of the night.  
It was going to be Frank’s birthday tomorrow, he was going to be 11 years old. Jeffrey wanted to get him a little gift, a small adult magazine. After all he was becoming a man. There’s nothing weird about a 23 year old gifting a 11 year old boy a porn magazine.

They were hanging in the woods, they met up right after the main party. They were on a log deep in the dark woods, no one would find them. Lil Frank was sitting almost on Jeffrey's lap. “ I have a present for you, you are almost a man right?” Frank blushed a little bit when he said that. His hot minty breath on his face, misting up his glasses. Their faces were so close. “Uh I guess, why?” Frank inquired about his mysticalness. “ Here, young man you are now a man” Jeffrey pulled a porn mag out from behind him.  
“Uh what is that” Frank made an almost disgusted face. The woman’s Titties were popping out of her bra.  
“Well it’s a porn mag, you know” Jeffrey didn’t expect him not to know. Didn’t they have porn magazine’s in the 40’s? “Yeah but why are you giving it to me? You creep.” Frank blushed, he wished Jeffrey was a creep. “Yeah I guess it’s a bit weird…” he lingered near Franks ear. Hot breath on him, he could smell his cheap cologne.

(Things are getting hot in here)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Before he opened the cheap mag he placed his hands on either side of the young ‘man’ lifting him up onto his lap. He returned to his position before. Frank was struggling to hide his blush, he loved it when he was touched by him. The young boy was looking at him as best he could. Frank's arm was on Jeffreys, his other hand on his arm. 

Jeffrey could feel him shake, he was curious how far he could take it. With the mag between his hands with Frank in the middle, slowly he opened it. He felt Jeffrey slowly get semi hard. All he could think of was “Uh instead of B-buying this m-m-mag, you could have bought some better c-cologne” finally he managed to get that sentence out of his mouth. He was rewarded with a light chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Do you like it?” Jeffrey asked in a husky voice that pushed pour frank over the edge. “Mmm” a small moan escaped from his virgin lips. This is when he realized that he had gone too far with his little experiment. Frank had his hands pulling his shirt over his crotch. How would he defuse the situation? Jeffrey had no idea that this would have such an effect on the pour boy. “Ha he your right, I should return this and get a better bottle of cologne!” Frank bit his lip and looked up at Jeffrey. Witch caught him off guard, causing a physical reaction to his penis “ah Jeffrey” Frank let out once he felt his fully hardened cock beneath the layer of clothing. “Uh Frank I’m so sorry about this.” Jeffrey was frozen, what should he do, move Frank off? Part of him wanted to indulge himself. After all, Frank wasn’t important to the timeline. He could also wipe his memory. 

This was a should or shouldn’t he kinda play. “Um Jeffrey I don’t mind…if you want t-to to jerk off” Frank gulped, he knew that Jeffrey would never hurt him. “I-I I can’t Frank” he had to get him off. 

Jeffrey grabbed Franks' side. (He thinks that he’s going to commit a felony on him. ) and picks him up and moves him back to the log. “Wha-a?” Jeffrey stands up and starts walking away. “Happy birthday Frank, I’ll see you later”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

23 year old time traveler Jeffrey. Time travel works like this; if the decisions made don’t impact the future on an important world wide basis; a separate time line gets made, once the time traveler exits the period of time, the timeline vanishes from existence. But once the people involved with the time traveler meet them again the memories from that “delete” timeline transfer to them. 

Frank laid awake at night, thinking about Jeffrey. He thought about his hot breath, his cologne, and his hard cock pressed against him.  
He hadn’t talked or seen Jeffrey in days.  
Although Frank had an idea, it had rained after he left the woods. Jeffrey’s boot prints could still be there.  
Frank hurried out of his window, climbing down the tree. It’s not far from the woods, he can easily walk to the spot. 

He made it to the woods, the spot, the log. Looking down at the ground he spotted the magazine. He thought Jeffrey might want it back, so he Decided to bring it along. The footprints were faint, but there was enough to forge a path. He followed the winding tree line where Jeffrey ducked under. Deep inside the forest Frank ran into a clearing. Something was there, covered by brush and vines. Greenery covered an orb shaped ship. Grey with faded stripes of blue. It was big by the looks of it.

He climbed the semi hill where the pod-like ship was stationed. He stood in front of the semi Circular door. He hesitated before he knocked, *knock knock knock* the three pangs felt like hitting thick metal. Jeffrey checked his cameras to see who or what it is. He looks down in shame as he locks eyes with the boy at his door. He knew he couldn’t just leave him outside. With a huff him rose from his seat heading to the door.

He opened the door to the boy holding the porn magazine. Jeffrey blushed as he looked down at the boy, he was just so fucking cute. Frank’s head was tilted down as he looked up at him. “Ah Frank, what are you going here?” The man was baffled, how did he find his ship? “Uhmm well I hadn’t seen you in a few days. Oh here, you’re mag!” Frank brought up the crisp, wrinkly magazine. “oh uh hem yes well thanks” Jeffrey took the magazine, rolling it up and putting it into his back pocket. “Are you gonna let me in?” It was starting to drizzle. Jeffrey knew he couldn’t let the boy walk home in the rain. He’d have to keep distance between him and the boy. He didn’t want Frank to feel uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When Frank stepped into his ship he was amazed, he had never seen anything like it!  
“Wow what is this! It’s amazing!” He looked up and down the ship. It was clean, orange wall paper with white swirl patterns. A few small sofas attached to the wall. Control panels near the front with a fake window in front. The back off the ship was raised slightly by two steps. There was a room near the back, at a table next to it. “Well it’s my ship, it doesn’t fly so don’t ask” (that was a lie if you couldn’t tell) “oh that's sad, do you live here?” Frank went to touch one of the buttons on the panel. Jeffrey quickly grabbed his wrist, “no don’t” he pulled the boy’s arm down, leaning into his face. “Don’t touch any buttons” Frank was scared, he was just like his father but even more intimidating. He started to tear up, trying to hide the fact, he used his other hand to wipe the tears away.

“Oh no I didn’t mean to make you cry, it’s just I’m working on fixing it” he let go of his wrist and cupped his face with both his hands. Frank felt his face immediately heat up. “Don’t cry” Jeffrey felt really bad about making the kid cry. “Are you going to kiss me?” Frank asked because he’s seen couples cup each other’s face then kiss. “Uh well do you want me too?” He couldn’t help himself, after all this time line would be erased once he left.   
What harm could be done?


	6. Chapter 6 END

Chapter 6 

Jeffrey leans in, nearing Frank’s lips. Softly he pressed his lips to franks, taking the lead. The twenty three year old man was overpowering.   
Frank immediately let out a moan, he wanted this so badly. Jeffrey picked him up by the waist, holding his back as the boy rapped his arms around his neck. He carried him to his bedroom and through him onto his bed. Frank sat on the bed as Jeffrey slowly licked his lips and unbuckled his belt. Frank felt himself hardened as he stared at him. Jeffrey had a full blow erection. He sat next to Frank on the bed. He grabbed his hips and pulled him on top of his cock. “Uhah Mmm, Jeffrey~” Frank moaned, which only made Jeffreys cock twitch with excitement. He moved his big hands over to the boy’s belt. He unbuckled his belt and pants and slid his hand into his underwear. “Huh ah” the boy’s voice hitched. “it’s ok” Jeffrey cood. He started stroking his cock slowly at first but gradually got faster. Frank was a moaning mess, then Jeffrey jacked his hips upwards. “Ahhhh sssssssss hummmm j-Jeffrey!” Frank was close to climax, but Jeffrey wasn’t done. He stopped and pulled his pants down revealing his hot wet erect cock. “Mmmm will it hurt Jeffrey?” He squirmed like a worm. “I can’t lie to you, yes at first,” he paused “but don’t worry it’ll feel good” 

Jeffrey reaches over to grab some lube and starts rubbing some on his fingers. He directed Frank to get into position. Jeffrey was laying down while the boy was on his elbows and knees. Frank’s ass was in his face, he took his two fingers and started to rub. “Ha mmmm” the lube was cold. He made circular motions, then slowly pressed into his ass hole. “Uh sssss” it wasn’t getting much warmer. Back and forth, his fingers went in and out of his ass. Frank was edging. 

They both sat up, Jeffrey smerd more lube on his thick meat stick. “Ready?” Jeffrey asked, making sure he was prepared to take his girth and swallow it with his tight boy pussy. Frank lowered himself, connecting with his thick hot juicy chod.   
Jeffrey took his hips and pressed, jerkin his hips as well. “Haugh sssssss uh ha mmmmm sssssss!” It was only his head but it stretched his ass hole wide. Slowly he started pushing further in. “Hugah ahhhh ssssss!” He could tell it was hurting the boy but he keeps going in hopes that it will turn to pleasure. Slowly he fully entered the tight ass of Lil Frank. 

It was Time to start moving, he held the boy closer as he shifted to his side for a better angle. “Please huh ah a-ah I j-just want to make y-you happy” the little boy huffed out. “W-wha you are making me happy” he started to move inside the boy's small ass hole. Frank was a moaning mess with every thrust. He plunged deep inside him not letting him say anything more. 

Jeffrey decided so move on more time, they were now both in the doggy position. Jeff would thrust deep into his hole. In and out only a few more times while stroking the boy’s boner. One more thrust, “hyha ahhhhh ha grunt” Jeffrey came inside of the boy’s tight bussy. One more stork of Frank’s cock and he came as well. 

Jeffrey collapsed onto Frank, lying like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
